Míg a háború tart
by Nefadar
Summary: Fantasy világban játszodó SGAs törénet. a csillagkapu.hun ez is olvasható
1. Chapter 1

**Míg a háború tart**

**Prológus:**

Az Fény éveinek vége volt majdnem negyven éve már. Ugyanis abban az átkozott évben találta meg az emberiség királyának expedíciója az Istenek körét, egy ásatáson, mélyen bent az Átkozott Erdőben.

A tudatlan emberek örültek a hírnek, legalább volt egy kis vigaszuk az orkok elleni háború éveiben. Arthur Weir az akkori uralkodó mágusokat és tudósukat küldött az ásatás helyére, hogy megállapítsák, hogy a tárgy veszélyes-e.

Azok nem találták annak, de az elfek figyelmeztették Arthurt, hogy ennek még komoly következényei lesznek, ha az Átkozott Erdőből elviszik az emberek fővárosába, Atlantiszba. Hiszen nem véletlenül volt direkt ott elásva, elődiek fővárosában.

De az emberek nem hallgattak az elfekre. A törpék le voltak nyűgözve a kör tökéletességén és ők is támogatták Weirt. Hónapokkal később az Istenek köre nem messze Atlantisz városától állt már.

Hatalmas ünnepséget rendeztek a kör körül, azon a napon, amikor megszületett Arthur első és egyetlen gyermeke Elizabeth. Nem lehetett örülni túl sokáig, ugyanis az elfeknek igazuk lett.

Az Istenek köre egyszer csak megnyílt, kék felületét csodálatosnak találta mindenki. Alig telt egy perc a megnyílástól egy férfi jött át rajta, szemei fehéren izzottak fel. Mindenki menekülni próbált, csak az uralkodó volt az, aki mert vele beszélni.

A férfi sötétmágus volt, egyetlen erős fény villant és a néhai Arthur Weir holtan rogyott le, majd a férfi eltűnt az éjszakában. Pár nappal később az Istenek körének is nyoma veszett.

Senki sem mert utána kutakodni, majd évekkel később hírek futottak be Atlantiszba, hogy a kör ismét előkerült, itt ebben az országban van, az elfekkel és a törpékkel közös határon.

Mikoron az a csapat, akiket kiküldtek, hogy vigyék vissza a kört az Átkozott Erdőbe és ássák el újra ott ahol találták, Tharantalasból, az elfek fővárosából küldött érkezett Atlantiszba, hogy Elizabeth anyjával beszéljen. A körön keresztül fehérhajú idegenek érkeztek ide, akik wraithnek hívják magukat és a sötétmágus Ba'al és Jaffái ellen vannak.

Az elfek és törpék eleinte azt hitték, hogy szövetségesre találtak, de hamar kiderült, hogy ezeknek az idegeneknek közel sem békések a szándékaik. Véres háború robbant ki az emberek, elfek, törpék és a wraith között.

Időközben a wraith Ba'alt is megtámadta, aki hetekkel korábban indított háborút a szövetségesek ellen az orkokat segítve, mert azok nem ismerik el isteni mivoltát.

Évek teltek el a háború alatt, egyelőre senki sem állt győzelemre. Időközben Elizabeth felnőtt és átvette Atlantisz irányítását, legfőbb segítője, aki egyben testőrgárdájának parancsnoka is Lord Steven Caldwell lett.

Elizabeth leginkább tudósnak és politikusnak tartotta magát, akinek eddig is nagy érdemei voltak a diplomácia terén. Egyelőre fent tudta tartani a szövetséget az elfekkel és a törpékkel, de azok kezdtek beleunni a harcba. Az elfek leginkább elbújtak volna a fák tetején, míg a törpék a föld alatt.

Caldwell nagyszerű stratéga és ezredes volt a hadseregben, amikor éppen nem a palotában tartózkodott Elizabeth mellett. Bár a nő ezt teljesen feleslegesnek tartotta, de a protokoll megkövetelte.

Az udvarban felnőtt és nagy tudásra szert tett Rodney McKay Elizabeth legjobb mágusa, tudósa és utásza lett és egyben a birodalom utászainak vezetője is, helyettese Radek Zelenka. A két férfi a két legokosabb ember az országban, ennek ellenére folyamatosan veszekedtek, és ezzel folyton megnehezítették mindenkinek a munkáját.

Caldwell helyettese a csatamezőn Sir John Sheppard. Egy egyszerű parasztcsalád fia volt, akit a katonai érdemeinek köszönhetően lovaggá ütötték és alezredes lett a hadseregben. Sheppard mivel nem kapott soha lovagi kiképzést, elő szeretettel szokott a saját feje után menni, így ő válogatta össze az embereit is, aminek Caldwell nem örült teljesen.

Lady Teyla Emmagan. Az Athos kicsiny emberi országának vezetője, az országot elpusztította Ba'al, majd a wraith támadása. Alig pár száz ember élte túl, akiket élete kockázatása árán vitt el Atlantiszra, majd csatlakozott a sereghez, ahol igen gyorsan nagy befolyásra tett szert, hála nagyszerű harci tudományának.

Sir Evan Lorne. A befolyásos Lorne család egyetlen fia, követve apja hagyatékát, aki a csatamezőn halt meg a születése előtt, ő is katonának állt és a már igen fiatalon a harmadik legmagasabb katonai rangot, az őrnagyot sikerült elérnie.

Ronon Dex. Egy barbár országból érkezett gladiátor. Hihetetlen bátorsága van és mindben kiáll a bajtársai mellett, még akkor is ha ennek végrehajtása igen sokakat megbotránkoztat.

És ne feledkezzünk meg Carson Beckettről, a hadsereg legjobb felcseréről sem. Vhonar, a Gyógyító felszentelt papja, aki arra esküdött fel, hogy mindenek előtt fogja tartani az „emberi" életet és megment mindenkit, akit csak tud. Bár soha sem volt bátor, ennek ellenére mindig kint volt a harcmezőn, hogy életeket menthessen.

Velük tartott még Merta legnagyobb tudású régésze és történésze is Daniel Jackson, igaz ő nem volt ott majdnem negyven évvel korábban, ennek ellenére mindent tudott arról, hogy mi is történt akkor, ugyanis az apja végezte akkor az ásatásokat. Emellett mindent tudott a világ történelméről és pontosan ismerte az orkok stratégiáját is addig a napig, hogy Ba'al ide nem érkezett.

És az utolsó hős Sir Cameron Mitchell, Shepparddal gyerekkoruk óta barátok. Merta legjobb kardforgatója és paladinja, aki emellett hasonló rangon van, mint a legjobb barátja. Az Igazságosság istennőjére felesküdött paladinok vezetője, kiknek lovasrohamaiktól eddig még a wraithek is minden esetben elmenekültek.

Ők voltak azok, akik reményt adtak Merta országának és a tengerrel körülvett főváros Atlantisz lakosságának. Ha ők nem lettek volna a háborúnak már évekkel korábban vége lett volna. Csak az ő bátorságuknak és kitartásuknak köszönhette mindenki, hogy a az elfek és a törpék, nem hagyták az embereket cserben.

Sajnos semmi sem kecsegtetett sikerrel, már alig bízott valaki benne, hogy a dolgok változni fognak, de azoknak a keveseknek a hite, akik hittek benne, azoknak az ereje csodákra képes.

A Káosz Korának 37. évét írták akkor, a Szövetség már harmincöt éve tartotta magát, mikor milyen eredménnyel. Az elmúlt két évben szerencséjük volt, így sikerült kiszorítaniuk, mind a három országból az ellenségeket.

Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy lefoglalja őket, az egymás ellen tett kiirtási kísérletük. Szerencsére most éppen az Istenek köre is a Szövetség irányítása alatt volt, nem mintha érkezőtől tartanának, ugyanis amióta a Káosz Kora tartott senki sem érkezett rajta.

Jackson nemrég talált az apja jegyzetei között több régi iratot, miszerint több ezer világ létezik a sajátjukon kívül, és ezzel a szerkezettel lehet rajta utazni. Mikor a papság meghallotta, azonnal követelték Elizabethnél, hogy hallgatassa el az istenkáromlást és semmisítsék meg az iratokat.

De a nő nem hallgatott rájuk és Jacksont, McKayt és Zelenkát odaküldte az Istenek köréhez, hogy derítsék ki, hogyan is működik és tegyenek meg mindent, hogy használhassák a szerkezetet.

A Tanács nem értett egyet Elizabeth döntésével, még Caldwell sem, de Sheppard szerint helyesen döntött. Az udvarban sok pletyka volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy az uralkodónő és a jóképű katona között van valami más is, mint hivatali kapcsolat.

Az volt az igazság, hogy mindannyian tévedtek, de csak részben. Caldwell utasítására Sheppardnak kellett a Körhöz kísérnie a három tudóst. Még egyszer visszafordult az uralkodónő felé meghajolt, majd a sisakját és a páncélkesztyűit visszavette és elhagyta a tróntermet.

Kint már várta a felpáncélozott és felnyergelt lova, akárcsak a tudósok. Nem szólt semmit, csak kézzel intett a csoportnak, hogy indulás. Fél nap alatt értek oda az országhatárhoz.

Az egysége már várta, senki sem örült a három új embernek, de Sheppard kedvét még inkább elvették, amikor megtudta, hogy egy elf is csatlakozott a csoporthoz. Lassenvilya az elf uralkodó kisebbik leánya, aki maga is harcos volt.

Sheppard hangosan káromkodott, nem elég, hogy a három tudósra vigyáznia kell, de még bébiszittert is kell majd játszania, hangosan felsóhajtott majd kiment McKayékhez.

- Nos varázsló, mikorra tudod megoldani? – kérdezte

- Mi az, hogy varázsló?! Egy kis tiszteletet akarok kapni, azt hiszem, hogy megdolgoztam érte! És, hogy mikorra fogalmam sincs, lehet, hogy hetek…

- Rendben, de ne felejtse el, hogy most nem az egyetemen van, hanem a harcmezőn. Úgy hallottam utász is, tehát már volt frontvonalon, így magiszter uram azt hiszem, hogy nem kell elmagyaráznom, hogy ez mit jelent.

- Nem, még nem voltam se én, se Zelenka frontvonalon.

- Akkor miért maga az utászok vezetője?

- Maga szerint?

- Nem találtak jobbat, aki kötekedőbb lenne, mint maga?

- Ezt mondja újra!

- Lássanak neki, holnap reggelre várok valami eredményt.

- Holnap reggelre? Sheppard hiszen már este van!

- Akkor majd dolgoznak éjszaka is. – John rájuk vigyorgott, majd komoran sétált be a sátrába, még elintézni valója volt az elf lánnyal is.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. fejezet: Újabb rossz napok**

Sheppard másnap fegyverek csörgésére ébredt fel és egy lány nevetésére. Az elf volt az. Tehát még mindig itt van, pedig megmondta, hogy reggelre már ne legyen itt, hiszen nincsen rá szükségük.

Mivel mára nem számoltak harccal, így csak a láncingjét kapta a ruhája felé, hosszúkardját felcsatolta az oldalára és morcosan ment ki a sátorból. Mitchell gyakorolt a leánnyal.

Lassenvilya egy díszes bőrvértben volt, hosszú szőke haja egy copfban volt összefogva, kezében egy hosszúkardot tartott. Cameron most is teljes vértben volt kezeiben egy pallos.

- Remélem eltalálod és akkor végre hazamegy. – jegyezte meg kedvetlenül a társának

- Ugyan Shep, nagyon ügyes. Akár még hasznát is vehetnénk majd.

- Igen? És aztán ha véletlenül megsérül az elf birodalom uralkodója majd a mi fejünket követeli a lánya halála miatt.

- Nem tudom, hogy mi a baja velem Sir, de garantálhatom, hogy maradok egészen addig, amíg apám máshogy nem rendelkezik.

- Szóval az apád küldött kislány?

- Ha kérhetem, ne hívjon kislánynak, én is megtisztelem magát azzal, hogy a rangján szólítom Sir!

- Rendben van asszonyom! Teyla! – szólt a nő után, aki ekkor jött ki a saját sátrából – Nem láttad azt a három tudóst, akik velem jöttek tegnap este.

- Jackson még mindig dolgozik, akárcsak az a furcsa nevű Zelenka azt hiszem, de a magiszter alszik.

- Alszik? Hogy miért vernek engem így az istenek?

- Tényleg ezredes mi volt a fővárosban?

- Semmi, rá kell jönnünk, hogyan bírhatjuk az Istenek körét.

- Egészen biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?

- Szerintem egyáltalán nem és már régen vissza kellett volna vinni az Elátkozott Erdőbe. – szólt Ronon, aki akkorra ért oda

- A magiszter szerint veszélytelen. – vonta meg a vállát John

- Rajta keresztül érkezett a wraith és Ba'al is.

- Sir John! Nem is tudtam, hogy visszaérkezett. – köszönt oda Lorne – Késő éjjel jöttek vissza a kiküldött felderítők, és sajnálom uram, de semmi jó hírt nem hoztak.

- Megint az orkok?

- A seregeikhez csatlakozott több sötét mágus, elf és ember egyaránt, és szövetkeztek a hegyi trollokkal.

- Valakinek van valami jó híre? – nézett körbe a katonákon

- Azt hiszem, hogy rájöttem hogyan működik. – mondta Rodney

- Jó hír esetleg? – nézett körbe reménytelenül

- Nyomkodni kell a gombokat, szám szerint hetet, majd a nagy vörös kört bekapcsolni és akkor kész is.

- Ennyi lenne? – vonta fel a szemöldökét John

- Csak egy gond van.

- Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy végre minden tökéletesen megy…

- Eddig nem sikerült olyan kombinációt találnunk, hogy tényleg működjön is.

- Mikorra talál egyet McKay?

- Igyekszem annyira, amennyire emberileg lehetséges.

John visszafordult az Istenek köre felé. Tudósok és mágusok tucatjai munkálkodtak körülötte, eddig kevéske sikerrel. És neki még Lord Calwellnek is üzenetet kell küldenie a munkálatokról.

Miért pont ő? Kezdett belefáradni a munkába, de nem adhatta fel. Az emberei bíznak benne. Mióta is vannak háborúban? Nagyon hosszú évek óta, és eddig semmit sem tudtak felmutatni.

Talán csak annyit, hogy Atlantisz még mindig áll és nem ért el odáig az ellenség. Megrázta a fejét és ránézett Teylára. A nő még mindig büszke volt, akárcsak a népe. Ő rajta meg sem látszik, hogy megviselte volna a harc, pedig így volt.

Igazán példát vehetne róla. Sokszor átkozta az isteneket, hogy a harci képességei ilyen magasságokba juttatták. Talán jobb lett volna, ha megmarad egy egyszerű földművesnek. Bár akkor soha sem találkozott volna Elizabethtel sem.

Megírta a levelet, majd a legmegbízhatóbb emberére bízta, hogy vigye el a fővárosba Lord Caldwell számára.

Késő délutánra úgy tűnt, hogy Sir Cameron képtelen elszakadni az elf lánytól, bár nem ő volt az egyetlen, akinek a fiatal leány elcsavarta a fejét. Cam vidám borozgatás közepett együtt ült az erdő szélén Lady Teyla, Ronon és Sir Evansal együtt.

Lassenvilya is csatlakozott hozzájuk és ő is igen gyakran nézett a pohár fenekére. Mikor kezdett besötétedni kezébe vette a lantját és énekelt. Senki sem értette, hogy miről ugyanis az ének elfül volt, de mindenkiben hatalmas bántat kellett.

Majd vidám dallal folytatta közös nyelven. Mikor végzett letette a hangszerét a visszavonult a sátrába.

- Nem illik ide. – állapította meg Teyla

- Tudom Lady, de nem hajlandó hazamenni. – vonta meg a vállát Mitchell

- Te gondolom nem bánod Cam? Láttam, hogy néztél utána. – vigyorodott el Lorne

- Ezt az asszony előtt ne említsd meg, ha visszamegyünk Atlantiszra. – mondta bánatosan – Amúgy nem, annyira más, mint mi. Nos Evan azt, hiszem ideje lesz körbejárni a határt.

- Menjünk. Bár kezd elegem lenni belőle.

Mind a ketten felszálltak a lovaikra a csapatukkal és elindultak, hogy körbejárják a tábort. Hiába volt mindenhol őrség, az őrjáratot kénytelenek voltak, mindig végrehajtani, már öt éve.

Azóta, amikor egyszer emiatt támadtak az orkok a csoportra és több száz katonával sikerült végezni. Akkor vezették be ezt a rendszert, és eddig mindig sikerrel jártak, ugyanis az orkok a teljesvérben lévő katonákra és vértes lovakra nem mertek támadni.

Egy-másfélóra alatt végeztek is a felderítéssel, végre visszaértek a táborba, amikor megszólaltak a kürtök, megtámadták őket. Két rövid kürtszó volt, így az orkok voltak azok. Ők voltak a jobbak, ha lehetet választani, mert ők legalább nem vitték magukkal az embereket.

John amint meghallotta kezébe vette a pajzsát és a kardját és úgy ment ki a sátrából. De mire kiért az orkok eltűntek. Semmi nyomuk sem maradt. Nagyon furcsa volt, ilyet még soha sem cselekedtek.

Magához hivatta az embereit, de senki sem tudott magyarázatot szolgálni arra, hogy mi volt. Ők eddig nem ilyennek ismerték meg az ellenséget. John írt egy levelet és a küldöttet a biztonság kedvéért tízfős kísérettel küldte azonnal a fővárosba.

A levél megérkezett Weir kezébe, amiben beszámolt az elf nő jelenlétéről is. Caldwell javaslatára azonnal üzenetet küldetett az elf udvarba, hogy számon kérje ezt a dolgot. Hiszen a hosszúfülűek ki sem dugták az orrukat az erdőből.

Az igazság az volt, hogy annak idején még Caldwell ment volna az ilyen levelekkel, de amióta nem volt meg a fél lába inkább a futárokra bízta. Nem nagyon tudta megülni a lovakat.

A legnagyobb bánatára, hiszen még ma is a csatamezőn lett volna és nem a fővárosban a palotába bezárva. Nem érezte jól magát ebben a szerepben, ő katona volt, nem tanácsadó. Ennek ellenére, ha tudott ott volt a csatatéren.

Elizabethnek két ötlete volt arra, hogy miért is küldte el az uralkodó a lányát, ha tényleg az volt egyáltalán. Ha véletlenül megsérül, vagy meghal, akkor az elfeknek lenne okuk kilépni a háborúból.

Pedig ezt akarták mindig is, de megértette őket. Nekik volt igazuk, hogy hagyják békén az Istenek körét, de az emberek nem hallgattak rájuk. Pontosabban az apja nem hallgatott rájuk.

Igaz már akkor is itt volt Caldwell, és ő is részt vett az ideszállításban, de azt a nő nem tudta, hogy mi lehetett akkoriban a férfi szerepe az ország ügyeiben. Lehet, hogy akkoriban még az apja volt ebben a beosztásban, de lehet, hogy nem.

Majdnem egy héttel később érkezett egy levél az elfektől, hogy tényleg az uralkodó lánya, de addigra megtörtént a tragédia, és az elfek kiléptek a háborúból. Minden emberüket visszahívták a királyságukba.

Három nappal a levél elküldése után jött Johnnak a válasz, hogy elküldték a számonkérést az elfekhez. De ezen a napon más is történt, az orkok újabb támadást indítottak. Minden eddiginél elsöprőbbet.

Szinte senki sem úszta meg sérülés nélkül, a felcsereknek, gyógyítóknak rengeteg dolguk akadt. Lassenvilya holttestét csak napokkal később találták meg, mindenki tudta, hogy mi ennek a következménye.

És igazuk lett. És mindenközben Zelenka és McKay sem haladt semmit az Istenek körének beüzemelésében.


End file.
